marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Stacy (Earth-11584)
History "Pete, you've never been able to keep a secret from me. Just admit it, you're Spider-Man." '''Gwendolyn Stacy '''is a student at Midtown High School in Queens, New York, and the best friend/girlfriend of Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. Born in St. Petersburg, Florida, Gwen moved to New York City as a young girl with her family when her father, George, earned a job with the NYPD, eventually rising up to the rank of Captain. Growing up sort of a tomboy, Gwen was often picked on in school, in spite of her father's position of authority. It was in this that she found a kindred spirit in young Peter Parker in middle school, and the two became fast friends from their shared experience and their shared love of science. As time passed though, Gwen would settle into being somewhat popular in school, while Peter remained socially awkward. This was until Peter was (unknowingly to Gwen) bitten by a radioactive spider and gained the powers of Spider-Man, as well as a boost of confidence. Despite this, the two remained close friends, with Gwen comforting Peter after the death of his Uncle Ben. Several months later, after Peter's sudden trip to Budapest and taking the job of the "Stark Internship", the two grew a bit closer after being paired in Dr. Connors' science class. Peter, who had been crushing on his best friend for a while now, attempted to ask her out only to run afoul of his longtime bully and nemesis, Flash Thompson. Gwen stood up for Peter in absentia, and also became amazed by the videos of Spider-Man that she would see on Youtube. As she got closer to Peter (also helping him on the mysterious Neogenics project he was working on, which he claimed was for Tony Stark), she began to get suspicious about his sudden disappearances at school. This was especially true after he "lost the Stark internship." One day on her way home, she was accosted by some thugs and saved by Spider-Man. Immediately recognizing her friend's voice, she confronted him on his identity, forcing Peter to admit that he was indeed Spider-Man. Gwen agreed to go to a school dance with him shortly thereafter. On the night of the dance, though, while the two were at dinner, Gwen and Peter saw evidence of the Lizard rampaging through New York. Gwen assured Peter it was okay, to go be a hero, and traveled to the dance alone. She spent time with their mutual friend, Ned Leeds, but Peter missed most of their first date. The two did share a romantic dance atop the school after the dance was over, as well as sharing a brief first kiss. Gwen and Peter are still dating, as of today. Powers & Abilities * "Science Nerd": A self-professed science nerd, Gwen Stacy is well versed in several different scientific areas, most notably biology. While she's not as naturally gifted as Peter Parker is, she is able to see problems from a different perspective often times, as she helped Peter crack some of the codes of the Neogenic process and was invaluable to helping develop a cure for Curt Connors. * Self-Defense Courses: Due to the protectiveness of her police captain father, Gwen was enrolled in self-defense classes from a young age, and is fairly skilled in martial arts tactics. Weaknesses Gwen Stacy possesses no special abilities that would protect her from harm. Also, despite her seeming prowess with self-defense, she is not very experienced in a fight, and would prefer to defuse a situation diplomatically if at all possible. Film Details Gwen Stacy appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Kathryn Newton. * Blade Season 1 (2016) only * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters